Super-héros (ou autres conneries du genre)
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Petites drabbles relatant la vie plus ou moins commune des Avengers, de leurs ennemis plus ou moins méchants. Se passe après tous les films, possibles spoilers. Clint n'a pas de famille, seulement un demi-frère. Clintasha, Pepperony, ScarletVision, Thor x Jane, aucun OC. Guest : Ant-man, Black Pantheer, Spider-man, Loki, on verra pour les autres ! / HUMOUR DOUTEUX ! \\
1. Le shampoing

_Ohayo ! Comment que ça va ? Oui, bon, je vous vois venir "Kestufou avec une fic Avengers, t'as le Reylo qui traîne, là !" Mais, siou plaît, ça me détend O^O. Donc, voilà, une série de drabbles comme ça, parce que j'adore les Marvels et que j'ai envie de vous faire rire !_

 _Bisous !_

...

Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye, se préparait un sandwich bien mérité après une dure matinée d'entraînement. Dans la cuisine, le Dr Banner buvait tranquillement un thé à la menthe, assis à la table en lisant le journal. Adossé près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les lumières de New-York, Steve Rogers, alias le célèbre Captain America, jouait à un jeu sur téléphone qu'il venait de télécharger à l'aide de Tony Stark.

Clint avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était un jeu pour les enfants mais le super-héros n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Bref. C'était une fin de matinée paisible dans le quartier général des Avengers (autrement dit, les luxueux locaux payés par Tony Stark, qui s'obstinait d'ailleurs à habiter dedans, alors qu'il possédait au moins deux villas). Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la sérénité des lieux, ni un dieu malveillant (Thor avait rapporté en larmes que ce dernier était mort en l'aidant à vaincre un Elfe des Ténèbres ou un truc du genre, l'équipe n'avait pas tout compris et de toute façon, n'y croyait pas), ni un robot destructeur, ni rien du tout. Et c'était bien reposant.

Mais évidemment, ça ne dura pas. Une porte claqua et un hurlement de rage retentit. Les trois hommes se figèrent et Steve perdit une vie avec un petit beep.

Des pas furieux se rapprochèrent, et à chaque seconde les super-héros se recroquevillaient. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit tellement violemment qu'elle rebondit contre le mur. Natasha Romanov entra dans la pièce, bouillonnante de rage. Elle était à peine vêtue d'un débardeur noir et d'un large pantalon kaki, des chaussettes dépareillées et ses cheveux mouillés retombaient en lourdes mèches brunes sur ses épaules.

Elle tenait dans sa main une bouteille de shampoing. Les trois hommes s'étaient figés, Bruce sa tasse à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, Steve les yeux écarquillés sur sa coéquipière, Clint une tranche de saucisson à la main. L'espionne se dirigea droit sur lui, à grandes enjambées. Le regard de l'archer semblait dire « Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? », alors que celui de l'agente étincelait de colère. Elle se campa devant lui et lui brandit la bouteille de shampoing devant les yeux :

-Explications, demanda-t-elle d'une voix glacée.

Les yeux de Clint firent des allers-retours paniqués entre la bouteille et le visage furieux de son amie.

-Je...

-DU SHAMPOING POUR CHEVEUX FINS ? la coupa l'espionne en hurlant. DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN COMMUNE EN PLUS ! Nan, mais Clint Barton, tu te fous de la gueule de qui !? A qui appartient cela ?

-Mais je... Tasha...

-QUEL EST LE NOM DE LA POUFIASSE QUI A LAISSE SON SHAMPOING DANS MA DOUCHE !?

-...

-Tu as trente secondes pour me dire qui est cette salope, ce que tu lui trouve et où elle habite.

Clint n'en menait pas bien large. Natasha était vraiment effrayante et aurait cru qu'elle pouvait le tuer rien qu'avec la bouteille de shampoing.

-Ecoutes, Nat'... C'est pas à une fille. Je, je veux dire, c'est à moi. C'est mon shampoing.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai les cheveux très fins et si je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une calvitie précoce, je dois utiliser ce shampoing-là.

Natasha eut soudain l'air très coupable :

-C'est... c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

Nat le regarda un instant, puis posa délicatement la bouteille sur la table, juste à côté de Bruce, qui n'avait pas bougé et les regardait du coin de l'oeil d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis désolée de mettre emportée, conclut Natasha.

Elle sortit de la pièce d'un air digne. Les regards de Bruce et Steve se reportèrent lentement vers Clint, qui fixait la porte par laquelle était sortie Natasha d'un air incrédule. Un lourd silence s'était abattu sur la cuisine, brisée par le bruit qui fit Bruce en aspirant son thé sans quitter Clint des yeux.

-Donc..., reprit lentement Steve, vous et... Natasha, vous... enfin, vous...

Le soldat cherchait ses mots.

Clint tourna vers lui un regard quelque peu halluciné.

-Absolument pas, répondit-il. Ça fait des mois que je m'échine à lui faire comprendre que je ressens quelque chose pour elle, je n'ai aucune réaction, je laisse traîner mon shampoing et.. et...

Il fit un grand geste éloquent avec sa tranche de saucisson.

Bruce finit sa tasse de thé avec un sourire en coin.

...

 _Bon, pour ceux qui me lisent déjà, vos connaissez la chanson !_

 _Vous n'aimez pas → review !_

 _Vous aimez → review !_

 _Vous voulez le même shampoing que Clint → review !_

 _;-*_


	2. Une après midi comment les autres

_Salut salut ! Oui, c'est vrai, c'est rapide comme suite. Mais bon, ce sont de petits formats alooors... Cette fois pas de Clintasha, ni rien en fait. Nope, juste deux gros boulet qui font chier notre Dr préféré. (non, je ne parle pas de Dr Strange. L'autre Dr. Ouiiii, le schizophrène !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

...

Bruce se concentra. A partir de maintenant, il devait être précis, au millimètre près.

Il s'était enfermé dans son labo dès les premières lueurs du jour et avait refusé d'en sortir durant toute la journée, carburant au café et au Beethoven. Le piano l'aidait à se calmer et à se concentrer. Et après une dure, mais intensive journée de travail studieux, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en faisant une infime petite erreur de dosage. Il fronça les sourcils et raidit ses mains pour empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses calculs et dégagea bien le plan de travail pour avoir de l'espace.

Dehors, une explosion retentit et un souffle chaud s'introduisit dans le laboratoire par les fenêtres ouvertes. Debout sur l'herbe verte, face à l'arbre qui venait de littéralement exploser, Tony Stark, alias Iron-man, lâcha un oups avec un grand sourire. Il regarda d'un air à la fois ravi et incrédule l'arc qu'il tenait à la main.

Sans se déconcentrer, Bruce porta l'éprouvette et le bécher à hauteur de ses yeux. Ce n'étaient pas les stupidités de Stark qui allait l'empêcher d'accomplir son travail. Il versa un goutte du liquide bleu contenu dans le bécher dans l'éprouvette, dont le fluide se colora instantanément de rose. Il eut un pincement de lèvres qui ressemblait à un sourire. Mais le plus dur restait à faire et autant ne pas crier victoire trop vite. Surtout avec les hurluberlus avec qui il habitait.

Cette fois, ce fut un hurlement qui retentit, un cri de pure colère :

-TONYYYYYY REND-MOI ÇA C'EST À MOAAAAAA !

Clint venait de débarquer dans le jardin, à moitié hystérique, les yeux exorbités et fixés sur Stak avec une expression de fureur sans nom.

-Te rendre quoi Legolas ?

-Ce qui m'appartiens, espèce de crétin millionnaire de mes deux !

-Ah, tu veux parler de cet arc ridicule ? Pff, ça vaut pas une bonne armure...

-Eh bien si c'est si nul, tu n'as que me le rendre.

-Nan ! J'le garde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour... amuser les petits cancéreux !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! En plus, c'est même pas drôle.

-Mais si ! J'ai un humour àaaaah...

Clint venait de décocher un puissant coup de pied dans les jambes du millionnaire et récupérait son arc avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Dans son labo, Bruce se pencha sur le plan de travail. Il se saisit d'une lamelle de verre et y déposa à l'aide de la pince à épiler de Natasha un petit bout de gravier. Il prit une pipette et aspira un petit peu du liquide rose. En essayant de ne pas trembler, il approcha l'embout de la pipette du morceau de pierre.

Derrière lui, dans le jardin, un violent combat s'engageait. Tony avait appelé son armure et s'échinait à viser le carquois d'Hawkeye, lequel bondissait pour échapper aux rayons bleus, tout en décochant de multiples flèches en direction de l'homme de métal. De temps à autre, une partie de l'armure de Stark laissait échapper une flopée d'étincelles qui s'échappaient dans l'air avec un sifflement suraigu. Parfois, Tony visait mal et ses rayons destructeurs percutaient les murs alentours avec fracas et éboulements. Tous deux hurlaient des insanités à l'autre, telles, que Captain en serait sûrement mort.

Bruce exerça une très légère pression sur le côté renflé de la pipette, et une minuscule goutte rose apparut à l'autre extrémité, qui se balança un instant, puis, comme au ralenti, tomba sur la petite pierre.

Dans le jardin, un arbre s'écroula, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Clint esquiva les quelques branches qui manquèrent de lui fouetter les jambes et décocha une flèche qui se ficha dans le réacteur de Tony, dans une petite interstice. Iron man leva son masque vers l'archer, qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

-Qu'est ce que...

La flèche libéra un gaz soporifique dans l'armure de Stark, qui s'écroula, endormi, dans l'herbe. Clint s'autorisa une petite danse de la joie. Il n'était peut-être pas le membre le plus emblématique de la Team Avengers, mais il n'en restait pas moins un puissant agent du SHIELD. Et il pouvait battre Iron man. Si si madame. Et ça méritait bien une petite danse de la joie.

Soudain, il sentit une présence menaçante derrière lui. Lentement, il se retourna... pour tomber nez à nez avec un nombril vert. En levant les yeux, il rencontra le regard furibond de Hulk.

-Euuuuuuh... Désolé Bruce ?

Hulk rugit et Clint se mit à courir.

...

 _Vous avez aimé → review !_

 _Vous avez détesté → review !_

 _Vous voulez savoir le résultat de l'expérience de Bruce ? → review !_

 _Bisous ! ;-*_


	3. Adorables Avengers

_Alors attention, annonce importante ! Je vais essayer (je dis bien essayer!) de poster un petit OS tous les jours sur cet ensemble. Je dis bien ESSAYER. Pour l'instant, j'y arrive plutôt bien, non ? Bon alors au programme, notre Rhodey national... et je vous en dit pas plus, un minimum de suspense s'impose._

 _ATTENTION SPOILERS CIVIL WAR !_

…...

Rhodey sentait que quelque chose clochait. Quoi, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il se saisit de ses béquilles et se leva avec difficulté. Il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse grâce au prototype de Tony. Il fit quelques pas. Le bruit de ses béquilles sur le sol résonnait dans toute la pièce. Il se figea. C'était donc ça, qui clochait.

Le silence. Le QG des Avengers était silencieux. Et ça c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire du bruit ici. Que ça soit Tony et ses créations farfelues ou Natasha qui poursuivait Clint, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour crier. Même Vision s'y mettait, lorsqu'il s'était levé avec une perruque sur la tête (une blague signé Iron man...). Et il était sûr avoir déjà entendu Bruce (oui, Bruce Banners !) crier après une « araignée qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui devait attendre ses 21 ans avant de pouvoir venir l'embêter ».

Bref. Le QG des Avengers, silencieux ? Vous voulez rire ! Mais alors que ce passait-il ? Un ennemi survenu à l'improviste ? Nan, il y aurait eu du bruit là aussi. N'importe quoi, une explosion ou un hurlement, enfin, quelque chose quoi.

Mais non, il n'avait rien entendu. Rien du tout. Où était-il tous passés ? Dans son état, il n'était pas recommandé à Rhodey de crapahuter dans tous les sens, même avec l'aide mécanique de Stark Industries. En pestant, il s'avança tant bien que mal vers la fenêtre.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Rien. Rien du tout. Pas même un arbre à terre, ni un cratère encore fumant ou de fumée inquiétante. Il soupira, avant d'appeler une voix hésitante :

-Tony ? Nat' ! Vous êtes où ?

Pas de réponse. Seulement le silence. Rhodey s'interdit de paniquer. Il y avait forcément une explication concrète à tout ça. N'importe quoi, un trou noir qui les avait tous aspiré, un grippe qui les avait tous cloué au lit. Peut-être même qu'ils étaient tous partis faire un tour à New-York, vu qu'aucun méchant ne se risquait à les attaquer ces-derniers temps.

A cette idée, les yeux de Rhodey se mirent à piquer. Tony ne l'aurait pas laissé seul, pas dans son état... Ou au moins il aurait laissé un mot ! Oui, c'est ça, ils avaient forcément laissé un mot.

Il se dirigea lentement vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit tout de suite qu'ici aussi, quelque chose n'allait pas. La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous, des casseroles sales s'empilaient dans l'évier, il y avait de la farine partout, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du chocolat fondu s'étalait sur les murs comme si quelqu'un en avait lancé. D'habitude, les Avengers faisaient toujours attention à la vaisselle. Wanda utilisait ses pouvoirs pour la faire rapidement, puis, à tour de rôle, un Avengers essuyait les assiettes, verres, couverts, avant de les ranger. Généralement, ils faisaient ça à deux et les héros cassaient au moins un couvert par jour (Fury ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le budget « Vaisselle » du SHIELD souffrait autant. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il y avait un budget « Vaisselle »).

Donc, pourquoi la cuisine était-elle tellement en désordre ? Que c'était-il donc passé ici aussi ? Un mutant de chocolat peut-être ? Honnêtement, Rhodey ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Mais il commençait à s'inquiéter. Sortant de la cuisine, il s'assit sur un fauteuil pour libérer ses bras et sortit son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Pepper. S'il y avait une personne qui savait où se cachait Tony, c'était elle. Une sonnerie passa, puis deux. Elle décrocha :

-Allo, Rhodey ?

-Salut Pepper. Dis donc, tu saurais pas où est Tony ? Et les autres aussi, je sais pas où ils sont et je commence à m'inquiéter.

-Oh, euh, je... je ne sais pas !

Pepper paraissait hésitante et gênée. Elle ment très mal pensa Rhodey. Et son cœur se serra un peu plus en pensant que de toute évidence, elle savait très bien où était Tony mais ne voulait pas le lui dire, sans doute parce que Tony ne voulait pas qu'il le trouve. Il pinça les lèvres.

-Très bien, c'est pas grave, dit-il d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Attends ! S'écria Pepper juste avant qu'il ne raccroche. Tu as essayé dans le jardin ?

-Le jardin ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas moi. Bon, salut je dois y aller.

Elle raccrocha. Rhodey soupira. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être devenu un poids pour tout le monde en ce moment. Le jardin... Oh, et puis au pire, il n'avait rien à perdre !

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas prendre l'escalier. Lorsqu'il sortit, le soleil l'éblouit quelque peu, mais il continua d'avancer, un peu à l'aveuglette :

-Tony ! T'es là ? Si t'es là répond, c'est plus drôle !

Soudain, le noir se fit devant ses yeux.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que...

Et il ne pouvait pas se défendre ! Saleté de jambes !

-Ne te débats pas. Murmura une voix grave. Avance.

Un tissu noir avait prit la place des mains devant ses yeux et des doigts s'étaient enroulés autour de son bras pour le guider.

Quel idiot il avait été ! En même temps, il n'y avait personne au QG et il n'avait fait que suivre les conseils de Pepper. Mais.. et si Pepper était complice ? Si elle avait trahi Tony ? Non, c'était impossible... Et pourtant, le doute s'était lentement insinué dans l'esprit de Rhodey, comme un poison. Et puis où l'emmenait-on ? Il sentit qu'on l'obligeait à s'arrêter.

Puis, on lui enleva le bandeau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par la blanche clarté du soleil et quand il eu retrouvé sa vision...

-SURPRISE !

Ils étaient là. Tous là. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Nat', Pepper, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Scott, même Thor était là ! Il y avait aussi T'challa et même le petit jeune, dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du nom et que Tony avait enrôlé durant la « Guerre Civile ». Ils étaient tous là, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, chacun avec un cadeau dans les mains et au milieu d'eux, un énorme gâteau au chocolat.

Rhodey sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Lui-même avait oublié mais... C'était son propre anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Et ils étaient tous là, à lui faire une fête surprise. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Oooh, mais c'est qu'il en pleurerait ! Se moqua gentiment Tony. Remets-toi mon vieux !

Il lui donna une accolade :

-Joyeux anniversaire mon pote.

Cette fois, Rhodey ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Sa gorge s'enroua :

-M...merci...

…...

 _Alooooors ? Vous avez trouvé ça commeeeeeeeeent ? ← meuf chiante._

 _Vous n'avez pas aimé → review_

 _Vous avez aimé → review_

 _Vous voulez une surprise party → review !_

 _;-3_


	4. Une certaine couleur

_Oui, ça va, j'avais dit un OS par jour, oui, je me suis craqué, oui, vous avez le droit de vous foutre de ma gueule dans les reviews..._

 _J'avais promis du Scarlet Vision... En veux-tu en voilà ! Y'en aura d'autres, parce que j'adore, mais J'ADORE ce paring. Genre de tout mon coeur. Autant que le Clintasha (c'est dire !)._

 _Bonna lecture !_

...

Vision était rouge, tout le monde le savait, tout le monde le voyait. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses blagues étaient faites à ce sujet (le plus souvent de mauvais goût), le plus souvent de Tony, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à le surnommer "Super-Tomate" ou même, "Pivoine-Man".

La couleur rouge était de toute façon assez présente dans l'équipe des Avengers : de Wanda qui en était plus ou moins l'emblème, aux cheveux de Natasha, même Tony en arborait fièrement sur son armure. Il prétendait être le premier a en avoir porté, même si tout le monde savait que c'était faux et que Captain avait été le premier à porter cette couleur, alors que le milliardaire n'était même pas né. Quand à Thor, il avait le monopole du style avec sa cape cramoisie.

Seul Clint se sentait un peu à l'écart, étant le seul sans la moindre nuance d'écarlate dans son uniforme. Falcon, Ant-man, Spider-man, ils étaient tous en rouge ! Il était le seul guignol des Avengers à avoir du violet.

Bref. Vision était rouge. Et jusqu'à cet après-midi de printemps, il était loin, très loin, de se rendre compte du potentiel de cette couleur.

C'était un après-midi normal, dans la mesure où Natasha tentait d'apprendre à Hulk à se faire les ongles dans le jardin, Tony et Steve en train de gentiment se taper dessus dans la salle d'entraînement, Scott était parti avec Sam à DisneyLand avec sa fille et Clint était en mission course (il n'y avait plus de Nutella).

Vision et Wanda était en train de lire chacun de leur côté, dans le grand salon commun, lui une enquète d'Agatha Christie, elle Harry Potter. Assez régulièrement, Vision percevait un léger changement d'humeur chez sa camarade, alors il levait discrètement les yeux pour la regarder. Elle était confortablement assise dans un profond fauteuil en cuir, les jambes rammenées contre la poitrine. Le regard plongé dans son roman, toutes les émotions du monde passaient dans ses yeux. La peur, quand les personnages étaient en danger, ou quand l'ambiance devenait trop pesante. Le rire, quand la situation s'y prêtait. La fascination, durant une action captivante, devant la magie qui émanait du bouquin. La tristesse quand des souvenirs douloureux des personnages reflétaient ce qu'elle-même avait vêcu.

Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ce que son roman racontait. Pourquoi donc cette femme détestait-elle donc tant son ancien amour et son ancienne meilleure amie, qui s'étaient mariés ? S'ils étaient tombés amoureux, c'est qu'il y avait une raison, pourquoi ne s'en allait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle tant de colère ? Vision était perplexe. Il sentait bien que c'était le noeud du problème, la clé, mais honnètement, il ne comprenait pas cette réaction :

-Wanda ?

-Hum ?

Elle ne leva pas le regard de son livre, les yeux grands ouverts sur les lignes qui dessinaient devant ses yeux les péripéties de Harry Potter.

-Dis-moi...Qu'est ce que la jalousie ?

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-La jalousie ?

-Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle paraissait légèrement déboussolée, tirée de son imaginaire par la question incongru de son compagnon, mais la surprise disparut bien vite, remplacée par de l'amusement.

-Bah, la jalousie, hésita-t-elle, c'est... un sentiment amoureux désagréable.

-Mais je croyais que l'amour était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable ?

-Oui, mais, comment dire... La jalousie, c'est quand tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, ou que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, et que cette personne est proche d'une autre personne.

-Ça fait quoi ?

-Comment ça, ça fait quoi ? Bah, ça fait mal. Comme si on te serrait le coeur, comme si un serpent te mordait et te rendait méchant et triste.

-Ah bon.

-Prenons un exemple. Quand Clint pique une crise parce que Natasha doit séduire un homme dans le cadre d'une mission, c'est de la jalousie. Il est amoureux d'elle, et ne veut donc pas qu'un autre homme la touche.

-La touche ?

-Disons, ait un contact avancé avec elle.

-Donc la jalousie est d'ordre charnel ?

-Pas forcément. Elle peut être d'ordre moral, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Mettons que Bruce aille travailler avec un autre scientifique, je pense que Tony serait très jaloux. Non pas qu'il soit amoureux de lui, mais il serait vexé que Bruce veuille travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

-Je vois. Et jusqu'où peut mener la jalousie ?

Wanda parut décontenancée.

-Jusqu'où ? Je ne sais pas moi... Ça dépend de la personne... Pour les plus possessives et les plus violentes, je pense que ça peut aller loin, oui.

-Jusqu'au meurtre ?

-Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-C'est dans ce livre.

-Ah oui, un Agatha Christie, bien sûr. C'est pas avec la meilleure amie qui pique le petit copain de l'autre ?

-Si, c'est ça.

-J'aime beaucoup ce roman. Hercules Poirot est vraiment le meilleur ! Il me fait un peu penser à toi...

Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans le torse de Vision. Etrangement, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir que ça soit elle qui le lui dise. Sans doute n'aurait eut-il pas le même sentiment si ça avait été Tony qui lui aurait dit.

-Tu trouves ?

-Carrément ! Bon, toi, t'es quand même un peu plus fort, plus puissant et actif, mais dans votre...

Le reste des paroles de Wanda se perdit, Vision n'écoutait plus, ou n'était simplement plus en mesure d'écouter. La douce impression de chaleur c'était transformé en brasier qui lui brûlait les joues. Il comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, mais en cet instant il remerciait il ne savait qui de lui avoir donné cette couleur rouge qui empêchait Wanda de voir à quel point il rougissait.

Donc, nous disions.

La couleur rouge était assez fréquente chez les Avengers, mais Vision était le seul à se vanter de ne jamais rougir, et il était le seul à savoir que c'était parfaitement faux.

Même s'il pourra pas le garder secret éternellement. Après tout, il vivait avec les Avengers...

...

 _Blablablablablabla..._

 _Vous avez aimé → review_

 _Vous avez détesté → review_

 _Vous voulez savoir de quel Agatha Christie et de quel tome d'Harry Potter il s'agit → review_


	5. Le retard télévisuel

_Je suis très gênée.  
Très gênée de n'avoir pas posté depuis si longtemps. Sur cette fic comme sur les autres. Toutes mes excuses. Les plus plates. A plat ventre même.  
Pardon._

* * *

Si Steve et Thor étaient différents en de nombreux points de vue (notamment au niveau de la coupe de cheveux, mais c'est un sujet délicat qu'il vaut mieux ne pas aborder en public), ils avaient au moins un point commun. Ils ne pigeaient rien à certaines problématiques du monde d'aujourd'hui, mais genre vraiment rien du tout (un caractère qu'ils partageaient avec Vision, mais lui au moins faisait des efforts!). Régulièrement, Fury envoyait l'un des deux en mission à New-York, dans le but de leur faire comprendre, pour l'un les Terriens, pour l'autre, le 21e siècle. Jamais les deux en même temps, il était pas fou non plus. Et jamais avec Tony (problème de fan, la célébrité n'a pas que du bon...), ou Natasha et Clint (espion un jour, espion toujours, eux-mêmes avaient du mal à garder une attitude correct dans la rue, à savoir ne pas braquer son arme sur tout ce qui bouge). Généralement donc, ces « missions », dont les guillemets sont de mise au vu la teneur desdites missions, se faisaient en compagnie de Sam, Scott, Spider-boy (alias Paul. Ou Percy. Personne ne se rappelait jamais.) et consistaient la majeure partie du temps à faire les courses au supermarché, prendre un taxi, commander au Starbuck, de quoi vous faire comprendre l'importance des guillemets.

Quoique, ils n'emmenaient plus Steve au Starbuck, après de la désastreuse première tentative où il avait fondu en larmes en entrant dans le magasin. Rapport au nom. StarBUCK. Comme Bucky. Comme l'avait si bien souligné Tony, ça se passe de commentaires. Heureusement qu'aucun magasin n'avait « Loki » dans leur nom.  
Bref.

Ce soir là allait être une énième démonstration du retard qu'avaient nos deux comparses sur leurs temps. Ils étaient tranquillement installés au salon, en la sage compagnie (pour une fois) de Sam, lorsque soudain, Natasha, Clint et Tony déboulèrent en hurlant et en dansant :

-TIN TIN TINTINTIN TIN TINTINTIN ! TIN TIN TINTINTIN TIN TINTINTIN !

-Qu'est ce que... ! Thor en lâcha son tricot (sans commentaires dirait Tony, on s'occupe comme on peut avec ce qu'on a, quand on est incapable de se servir d'Internet.)

-Mais qu'est ce que vous... commença Steve, mais il fut interrompu par Sam qui se leva et se mit debout sur le canapé en brandissant ce qui semblait être une épée imaginaire.

-GARE AUX MARCHEURS BLANCS !

A l'ahurissement de Steve devant ces propos parfaitement incohérents, Natasha répondit d'un ton digne :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dany et ses dragons vont s'occuper d'eux !

Thor blêmit :

-Des dragons ? Où ça ?

Tony n'en avait apparemment cure. Il s'était mis une couverture sur la tête et promenait un regard fière sur tout le salon. En voyant le regard ahuri de Steve posé sur lui, il dit d'un ton chargé grave :

-The winter is long, but the Stark still endure.

Puis il brandit la même épée imaginaire que Sam et brailla :

-WINTER IS COMING MOTHER FUCKER !

Clint, quant à lui, avait entraîné Natasha dans une sorte de gigue endiablé, où ils chantaient tous les deux quelques chose comme :

-SHE KICKED AND YELL THE MAID SO FAIR BUT HE LICKED THE HONEY FROM HER HAIR HE LICKED THE HONEY FROM HER HAIR !

Steve et Thor se regardèrent. Steve commençait sérieusement à se demander qui avait bien pu prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de ses amis et Thor se préparait déjà mentalement pour un combat contre un dragon.  
La joyeuse bande finit par s'éloigner un peu et on entendit la voix de Clint monter au-dessus des autres :

-ON SE REFAIT LA SAISON 6 ?

Suivit d'un... :

-OUAIIIIIIS !

… collectif. A ce moment, Wanda arriva dans le salon, une pomme à la main. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Steve lui bondit dessus, à moitié paniqué :

-Wanda ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ils ont dit qu'un certain Denis allait arriver avec des dragons, nous devons nous préparer ! renchérit Thor.

Wanda les regarda l'un après l'autre, ses grands yeux rouges pleins d'un mélange entre la surprise et l'amusement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire énigmatique et elle croqua dans sa pomme sans répondre.

-Vous avez jamais regardé, hein ? Dit-elle enfin, du rire dans la voix.

-Regarder quoi ? Steve n'avait jamais paru aussi perdu.

-Nous avons des dragons à combattre, Sorcière ! s'exclama Thor d'un ton outré.

Wanda étira ses longues jambes et se leva.

-Venez. Je vais vous montrez.

* * *

 _A few hours laters..._

* * *

Steve sentit une angoisse violente sur étreindre le cœur. Il aurait voulu hurler.  
 _Non, non ! Ça ne peut pas être ainsi, ça n'est pas possible !  
_ Ça n'était jamais comme ça. Il allait se relever, il allait se battre, il n'allait pas juste... juste... Mourir ? Le mot était trop dur à penser. Il n'arrivait même plus à cligner, à détourner le regard et Dieu sait qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir, ne plus regarder cette horreur. Le bourreau s'avança. Tout dans le corps de Steve hurlait non. La lame s'abattit.  
Thor fondit en larmes et Steve n'était pas loin de faire de même. Ça y était. Il était mort. La vie était vide de sens. Steve prit Thor dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire pleurer lui même davantage. En sentant son ami se briser de chagrin entre ses bras, Thor sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se leva et saisit Clint par le col en hurlant, la voix cassé par la tristesse :

-POURQUOI HOMME OISEAU? POURQUOI FALLAIT-IL QUE NED STARK MEURT ? POURQUOI ?

Natasha échangea un sourire avec Tony, tandis que Wanda et Sam tentaient de séparer Clint et Thor et de consoler Steve.

-Et ils n'ont pas encore vu l'épisode 9 de la saison 3... murmura Tony en sirotant son whisky.

-Hum, approuva Natasha. Sweets summer children.


	6. La corvée

_Helloooo. Hui hui ça faisait longtemps, mais l'inspiration a de nouveau frappé. Merci pour vos reviews, elles me donnent la motivation pour continuer!! J'vous aime fort *O*_

 ** _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

Tout d'abord, Clint alla voir T'Challa. Après tout, c'était un homme intelligent, brave, et surtout, surtout. Calme. Et Dieu savait à quel point Clint avait besoin de calme.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre, et reçu un "Entrez!" grave.

Le roi était assis sur son lit, en costume noir et chaussettes roses. En visite aux Etats-unis pour superviser la construction de plusieurs centres d'aides pour les jeunes populations issues de ghetto, Stark lui avait offert l'hospitalité en temps que vieil ami (malgré quelques… Différents)

Clint s'éclaircit la gorge :

-Alors en fait, T'Challa -je peux vous appelez T'Challa?

-Hein? Oui oui, bien sûr…

Clint jeta un coup d'œil vers la télé allumée :

-Vous...vous regardez les Totally Spies?

-Oui. Excellente série.

-Je… Ne dirais pas le contraire.

-Vous êtes là pour quoi?

-Oui! Donc je disais. Hier soir. On a mangé tous ensemble. Y compris vous et votre petite sœur -par ailleurs, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête d'essayer de m'insérer une lentille-telescope dans l'œil, je me fiche de savoir que ça améliora ma…

-Que voulez vous Faucon?

-J'ai besoin d'aide. Pour…

Il jeta un regard soupçonneux aux murs. Il savait que Jarvis.2.0 écoutait tout.

-Pour, reprit-il avec un ton beaucoup plus bas, pour vous-savez-quoi…

Le roi éteignit la télé d'un geste brusque et lança un regard félin à Clint :

-Certainement pas!

-Oh comon'!!!

-Non!! Sortez de ma chambre!

-Vous devez participez à la vie collective ce n'est pas juste sinon!!

-Je suis roi, j'ai un pays à dirigez!

-Vous regardez les Totally Spies!!!

-Cet argument est invalide!

-N'importe quoi!

Mais avant qu'il puisse protester davantage, T'Challa l'avait saisi par la peau du cou et fichu dehors.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ensuite, Clint alla voir Natasha. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais…

-Nat? Nat t'es là?

La salle de sport semblait déserte, mais Clint ne se laissa pas avoir.

-Nat je sais que tu es là, arrête de faire la russe, sors de là!

Pas de réponse.

-Natasha, bébé, s'il te plaît!

Toujours rien.

-Oh putain elle m'énerve.

Il tourna sur lui même, les mains sur les hanches, passablement agacé.

-Tu es une enfant!!

Là du mouvement sur sa droite! Il fonça, mais…

-Putain de chat, j'vais t'le piquer moi…

Le chat rouge le regarda, pas du tout impressionné, puis se détourna et fila hors de la salle.

Bon. Et bien puisque Natasha ne voulait pas lui parler, il irait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sortit de la salle et Natasha tomba du plafond, en sueur.

-Nan mais eh, marmonna-t-elle en rajustant sa queue de cheval.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Clint s'engagea dans le couloir. Reddie Redmayne (oui c'était le nom du chat, non aucune question n'était permise) s'était posé sur le rebord du fenêtre pour se prélasser au soleil. Peut-être que sa maîtresse voudrait bien l'aider?

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Wanda Maximoff.

Sans frapper, il l'ouvrit grand :

-Eh Wanda, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour OH MON THOR QU'EST CE QUE

-CLINT VA-T-EN!!!

Elle lui lança un coussin à la figure tout en tentant maladroitement de les couvrir, elle et Vision avec les draps en boule.

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE MAIS WANDA ENFIN..

-CLINT DÉGAGE ET PRESTO!!!

Il sortit en claquant la porte, respira trois grand coups et le re rentra aussi sec :

-T'as des chances de tomber enceinte en couchant avec un grille pain?

Un rayon d'énergie rouge le projeta à l'autre bout du couloir. Il se releva péniblement pour entendre la voix mécanique de Vision lui anoncer depuis la chambre :

-Ne t'en fais pas ami oiseau, nous utilisons la protection de latex.

Immédiatement suivi par Wanda :

-Capote, Vision, ça s'appelle une capote!!!

Clint se secoua et décida de tenter sa chance dans l'autre aile du bâtiment, puisque Wanda et Vision étaient vraisemblablement…. Occupés.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Scott? Eya, Scott, mon ami te.. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Scott Lang gisait littéralement qur un canapé, une jambe sur l'accoudoir, l'autre touchant du bout du chausson le sol. Sa tête était renversée en arrière sur un coussin et un filet de bave dégoulinait gracieusement depuis sa bouche grande ouverte sur son menton. Il était en peignoir et ronflait terriblement fort.

Clint soupira.

-Scott? Scottiiie…

Il remarqua alors le post-it collé sur son T shirt Hello Kitty :

"CET HOMME VIENT DE PASSER CINQ HEURES À JOUER AUX BARBIES TUEUSES DE GÉANTS. IL ÉTAIT LE GÉANT. LAISSEZ LE REPOSER EN PAIX."

-Alala, les gosses…

Heureusement que Clint n'avait aucun enfant. Nope. Ni même marié. Lui, avoir une vie de famille en parallèle de sa vie d'agent secret? Nan, même pas en rêve! De toute façon il aimait Nat. Alors, le stéréotype de la parfaite famille américaine, oubliez le. Et puis encore? Il inviterait Steve pour couper du bois ?

Il décida de tenter sa chance ailleurs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Il y avait de la lumière dans le labo. Bruce devait encore travailler. Clint ouvrit délicatement la porte :

-Banners? Banners, vous êtes là?

-Agent Barton! Surtout. N'approchez pas.

Clint s'immobilisa. Bruce était en équilibre sur une chaise (à roulettes) et regardait attentivement le plafond.

-Euh… Oui d'accord… Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'ai voulu recréer… Une substance, que j'ai vu dans un film…. Un substance intelligente et…

-Eh mais c'est pas possible, Banners, vous nous avez fait un autre Ultron?? Vous êtes impossible, on peut pas vous laissez seul deux minutes!!

-Nan nan, Barton vous ne comprenez pas! Le Flubber est inoffensif.

-Le quoi?

-Le Flubber.

-Le Fluffeur?

-Nan le Flubber.

-Floubare?

-Flubber!!!

-Je comprends pas.

Banners poussa un grognement exaspéré, claqua dans ses mains et se détournant de Barton :

-C'est pas grave, je vous le montrerais quand je l'aurais retrouvé.

-Parce que vous l'avait perdu??

-Vous êtes impossible Banners. Im-po-ssi-ble.

Il sortit en claquant la porte.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Sa dernière chance, c'était Tony. Sauf que Tony ne consentirait jamais. Jamais. En soupirant, il poussa quand même la porte de l'atelier. Il secoua un peu la main devant son visage pour chasser la fumée et appela.

-Tony?

-Non Barton. La réponse est non.

-La réponse doit pourtant être oui Stark.

Tony était penché sur une table couverte de ferraille électronique. Il se redressa, couvert de graisse noire :

-J'ai dit non Barton!

Cette fois, Clint vu rouge.

-Ah ça suffit maintenant!!! C'est moi qui fait tout dans cette maison!!! J'exige un peu d'aide de la part de ceux qui ripaillent, ripaillent, ripaillent, sans se soucier des serviteurs qui nettoient derrière!!

-Vous n'êtes pas un serviteur Barton, ou alors vous en êtes un terrible!!

-Votre sens de l'humour n'est pas apprécié Stark!!

-Et bien vous avez tort, j'ai un super sens de l'humour!

-C'eest votre tour de vaisselle Tony, comportez vous en adulte et faites la!!!

-Jamais!!!

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous forcer!!

-Vous ne m'aurez pas Barton vous entendez?!

-Il suffit!!

Clint allait se jeter sur son collègue, qui lui même s'apprêter à prendre la fuite quand soudain…

-Salut M'sieur Stark, j'suis un peu en retard, mais y'a v'la un bout de bus pour venir jusqu'ici!!

Les deux héros se tournèrent vers l'adolescent brun qui venait d'entrer.

-Ooh, salut Paul! Lança Clint.

-C'est Peter M'sieur Hawkeye.

-Peter oui, peu importe. Qu'est-ce que… Tu fais là?

D'une poigne solide, il saisit Tony par le col de son Marcel pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

-Je viens m'entraîner pour être Avengers!

À ces mots, Clint et Tony échangèrent un regard machiavélique.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Euuh… Commença Wanda.

-Quoi? Repliquèrent Tony et Clint, la bouche pleine de Tagada.

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à du travail infantile tout ça quand même…

Elle désigna Peter du doigt, alors que le jeune homme frottait ardemment une poêle sale.

-Meuuuh non, c'parce qu'il veut être un Avengers.

À ce moment là, la tête de Steve pop-upa depuis la porte d'entrée :

-Oh, c'est ça le concours d'entrée pour devenir un Avengers?

-Uh?

-Nan parce que j'ai un candidat là et…

Il tira Bucky Barnes par le bras.. La prothèse… Enfin il le tira dans la pièce, tout sourire. Wanda tenta de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment en mimant une décapitation avec ses doigts, mais le sourire de Steve ne s'élargit qu'encore plus.

Tony était devenu tout rouge, mais Clint explosa de rire.

-Je tuerais pour voir un ancien d'Hydra faire ma vaisselle.

-Je…

-Tais toi Tony, t'avais qu'à la faire.

Barnes haussa les épaules, remonta ses manches et alla aider Peter. Steve, des étoiles dans les yeux, alla s'asseoir près de Tony :

-Awww, est-ce que ça n'est pas… Comment vous dites vous… Ah oui trop seum qu'il soit là??

-Nan Steve, soupira Wanda, mauvaise utilisation du mot seum…

Nat entra dans la pièce, en sueur. Steve avait l'air légèrement confus, Wanda dépassé, Tony sur le point d'étrangler quelqu'un et Clint était mort de rire.

Le plus étrange restait Patrick et Barnes qui faisaient la vaisselle ensemble.

-J'ai… Loupé quelque chose peut-être?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 _Le film dont est extrait le "Flubber" est un film du même nom, avec Robin Williams, qui a fait toute mon enfance et que je conseille vivement!!_

 _Bref, ce fut court, mais j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé!_

 _Sur quels personnages vous voulez que je fasse le prochain OS?_

 _-Nick Fury_

 _-Peter Parker_

 _-Scott Lang_

 _-Loki_

 _J'vous embrasse !_ _(Désolée pour la mise en page, j'ai plus d'odi je fais ça plus que par téléphone, c'pas facile -_-#)_


End file.
